Lillian Petrova
by Kaylynn0830
Summary: I made Katherine have a younger sister, Lillian Petrova. This is my first story I have ever wrote, so I'm sorry if its not perfect.


~Burglia~

Lillian sat with Katerina, as they talked about the Stable Boy and her baby. Katerina placed a hand on her over grown stomach, as the baby would be delivered soon. "Father is banning me from Burglia, He's sending me to England as soon as the baby is born." Katerina whispered quietly to her younger sister. "Then I'm coming with you!" Lillian frowned. "We're sisters, we stick together always." She placed her hand on hers. As they nodded, making plans on their new journey.

* * *

~Weeks Later~

Katerina started giving birth. Lillian couldn't take hearing her sister in pain, she stood outside the door with her Papa, waiting. Soon Mama announced the baby was a girl, She ran in the room beside her sister. "Give me her! Don't you dare let her hold her!" Papa walked in demanding, taking the baby from Mama as she went to hand Katerina the baby. "No! Please! Just let me hold her once!" She yelled, bursting into tears. Papa shook his head. "You are a disgrace to this family!" He yelled, rushing out. Mama held Katerina as she cried. Lillian frowned, sitting beside her, rubbing her arm softly.  
When Katerina got rest, healing from giving birth, Papa made her pack her things immediantly. Lillian started packing her things too. "What are you doing?" Mama walked in, watching her. "I'm going with Katerina." She paused, then started packing again. "No! Lillian you are supposed to stay here! Please! I can't loose my other baby too.." Mama begged, frowning. "I'm sorry Mama, I must." Lillian hugged her, grabbing her bag and following Katerina out to the wagon. Papa and Mama stood at the house, watching as the wagon took Katerina and Lillian away. "Are you sure about this Lillian? You can go back now, and stay." Lillian shook her head. "Never. I will always follow you and be at your side Katerina." She smiled. Katerina smiled, running her hand through Lillian's light brown curly hair.

~Two Years Later, England.~

Lillian and Katerina walked into the ball with Trevor, a boy Katerina met. Lillian looked around curiously, it was so different in England, then it was in Burglia. Lillian walked away from her sister, walking around the room. She looked back, seeing Trevor introduce Katerina to a handsome young man. 'That must be Elijah..' She thought to herself, as Katerina turned at Lillian, motioning her over. Lillian nodded, walking at her sisters side. "Lillian, This is Elijah. Elijah, this is my younger sister, Lillian." Elijah bowed his head politely, as Lillian lifted her dress slightly, dipping down. "Nice to meet you Sir Elijah." She smiled. "Nice to meet you too Lillian." Elijah smiled back softly, then turned his head looking up the stairs. "Ahh! Brother! Come meet Katerina and Lillian." His brother approached, smiling. He took both their hands, kissing them. "I am Niklaus." He smiled. Lillian smiled back as Katerina's eyes glowed, already attracted to Niklaus. "Nice to meet you my Lord." She bowed her head, smiling. As Klaus and Katerina were getting close, Elijah and Lillian started talking, they went down to the garden. "Does Katerina ever talk about me? Does she like me as a friend or more?" He babbled with questions. Lillian sighed. "She only likes you as a friend, but I think she should have chose you. I don't like her with Klaus... It gives me a bad feeling-" She stopped as Katerina walked out smiling, "Are you two talking about me?" She walked at Elijah's side. "No, just talking of how we got to England." She smiled at her sister. No wonder everyone liked her, She was beautiful, she had wavy brown hair, brown chocolate eyes and amazing olive skin. She was perfect. Lillian was the same a little, but her hair was originally dark brown, but it became a honey light brown in England. She had olive skin too, but she had light green eyes with a tint of brown. She had long hair like her sisters, but her's was curly. As Elijah and Katerina talked, Lillian walked away, going out into the woods. She looked around hearing twigs break as she stopped. She turned back around to go back to Elijah and Katerina. "Hello." A voice stopped in front of her as she jumped back. "Klaus..God you scared me..Wait, your shirt.. its covered in blood!" She gasped, as the other two rushed over. "Sister whats wron-" She stopped seeing her lover covered in blood. "What happened?" She asked. Klaus smiled at her, kissing her cheek. "Just went for a snack." He chuckled. Oh. Lillian forgot that Klaus told them his family was vampire's awhile ago. She still hated the idea, drinking from another human. It was disgusting. "Elijah, why don't you take Lillian home? I want to take Katerina somewhere." He smiled as he interrupted her thoughts. Katerina smiled brightly. "Yes, Please Elijah?" She stared at him softly. Katerina could get away with anyone by giving them a soft look. Elijah nodded, holding out his arm as Lillian took it. "It would be a pleasure." He walked away with Lillian in the different direction then Klaus and Katerina. "What do you think their doing?" She asked. "...I don't know.." Elijah said unevenly. "Please tell me! Is he hurting her?" Her eyes were wide with worry. "No Lillian, calm darling. But just promise me you will stay in doors, not open and invite anyone in but your sister okay?" He kissed her cheek. Lillian nodded as they reached the house, walking inside. "Goodnight Lillian.." He whispered softly before leaving. Lillian laid in bed, not even caring of changing as she fell asleep.

* * *

~Weeks Later

Lillian stayed inside like she was told, but Katerina never came home. She worried and wanted to search for her, but she was scared of what Elijah ment of "Stay inside and don't invite anyone in but your sister." Of course she would be scared, her sister has not came home in weeks till now.

Lillian was upstairs changing as she heard pounding on the door. "Lillian!" Katerina screamed, kicking at it. "Coming!" She yelled, tying her dress. "Lillian NO!" Katerina screamed louder. She looked out the window, seeing flames rise on the house quickly. "Katerina!" She screamed, backing away. She sat another figure, smirking as he held matches and some type of liquid. Klaus. "NO! LILLIAN!" Lillian rushed downstair to the door, but stopped as flames came out. "Please Klaus!" She screamed, as Katerina and Lillian met at the window. banging on it, Tears rolling down Katerina's face, and starting to on Lillian's. She raced from the flames, into the kitchen. Lillian could barely breathe as she stood in a corner, holding the dress to her mouth. Dizzyness, tiredness started affecting her as she blinked her eyes slowly, dropping to the ground. She could still hear banging, Klaus and Katerina yelling at eachother, but then heard a different voice. "Lillian!" The voice called, a huge bang noise as the front door was kicking open. Elijah? She looked up weakly as someone soon raced into the kitchen, dodging the flames. A pair of arms wrapped around her, picking her up. She looked up seeing Elijah, as he raced to the door. She saw brightness at the front door, as she was in the dark burning house. She blacked out before she made it outside.

Voices were heard in the room, Lillian furrowed her brows, blinking open her eyes. It was all blurry, she kept blinking her eyes till she saw her sisters clear face. "Lillian.." She whispered, kissing her head and holding her in her lap, stroking her hair. "Katerina..Why.. Why did Klaus set the house on fire?" Katerina went silent, her cheeks wet from crying, she looked exhausted. "I can't explain it.." She whispered looking away. "Please? We have all the time we need." Lillian begged. Katerina sighed agreeing as she ran her fingers through Lillian's hair. "Klaus and I walked through the woods when you and Elijah left. He told me I was a doppleganger.. and I was needed to make his Hybrids. Its a half werewolf half vampire." She explained as I nodded silently, listening. "Well I was from the bloodline of Tatia. She looked exactly like me I guess, and he needs a dopplegangers blood to complete the transaction. He would have to kill me, but he said not yet. He will need to find many more vampires to turn them. Well he told me if I don't do this, he will kill my whole family and loved ones with a snap of his fingers. I didn't believe him, so I ran off. He told me he will if I ran away, so I did. I ran away back to Burglia, I thought you were safe. Well I hid in a cloak, riding on a horse to home as I got there, I saw blood.. everywhere.. I ran inside. Papa was against the wall, a sword in his chest. Mama was laying on the bed, blood all over her. Everyone was dead. I cried and cried, and looked around to find my baby dead too. I froze, and I remembered you at home and knew he would go for you next. So after I came back to England, I found Elijah. I begged him for help, and he nodded understanding. He told me he was going to find his brother, and I went home. After I got their, Klaus was standing their with a empty bottle, the liquid was all over the house. He kept lighting matches, and putting them out will he saw me. He told me this is what I get for running away. I begged him not too, and that I would stay as long as he wouldn't kill us. He disagreed and threw the match on the house. I raced up pounding on the door, but I couldn't get you. I cried deeply as Klaus watched. Elijah soon came and.. saved you." She whispered, looking at me. Lillian nodded hugging her sister and she hugged her in return. "Their really dead..?" She whispered sadly as Katerina nodded. Lillian sat up frowning, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Well..Where are we?" She asked. "Were at Trevor's house. I told Trevor to put you here, and I ran away at night to come to Trevor's. Elijah went against us too, he's on Klaus's team now. But Trevor and his sister are now vampires..And I want to be one so Klaus will not kill me, us." Katerina stood, removing a blade under her dress. "No!" Lillian yelled as Katerina stabbed her side, glaring at me to stay quiet. Alex ran in, growling. "What are you doing!" She raced over to Katerina's side. "I'm killing myself.. so Klaus will leave us alone." A rip was heard as Alex put her wrist to Katerina's mouth, demanding her to drink. Lillian frowned as Katerina drinked, her wounds healing and Alex stomping out. "Trevor would kill himself if you died." Was her last words. Katerina wiped her mouth, getting up quietly. She got a rope down, tying it around her neck. "Ill be back in a minute.. As a vampire." She looked at Lillian as Lillian cried out. "No!" The stool was tipped over, and Katerina struggled at first, but then took it. She died. "No no no!" She screamed. Alex and Trevor both ran in, gasping. As Lillian sat crying.

"She used us Trevor! Why wont you get that!" Lillian heard them arguing, Katerina laying in her lap, waiting for her to wake up. Trevor growled. "No she didn't I love her and she loves me!" He snapped. "Oh please." She huffed. Lillian tuned them out, looking down at Katerina blinked her eyes open, getting up. "Kater-" Katerina shook her head, putting a finger to her lips, walking to the door. Lillian followed behind her. "You!" Alex yelled, growling. She grabbed a knife to stake her, as Katerina ran infront of an old lady. Alex threw it, and KAterina dodged as the old lady got stabbed. "No!" The siblings yelled, as Katerina drank heavily from her neck. Lillian looked away,she couldn't watch. "Thank you for helping me. Now goodbye." She grabbed Lillian and ran off, as they disappeared for years...


End file.
